Sin querer
by Nee Swanko
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día durante el Monday Night Raw pasaran "sin querer" un video sobre Randy Orton y John Cena?  ¿Wade Barrett asustado? ¿Otunga y Darren Young casi desmayados? ¿Slater mira a Justin Gabriel 'raro? *Slash* *Randy x John*


**Este es un fanfic Slash (HombrexHombre) si no te gusta, no leas.**

**Los superstars de WWE No me pertenecen (desgraciadamente). Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Mi primer "One – shot" de Wrestling****.**

**OoC (Personalidades diferentes a las que interpretan) Universo Alterno (Randy desgraciadamente NO tiene el WWE Championship, falta mucho para Night Of Champions, Randy esta en Smackdown!, en The Corre, solo están Wade, Justin y Slater) Lime (cosas sexosas xD)**

**¡CenaTon!**

**(CenaxOrton)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sin querer…<strong>_

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos, se transmitía en vivo el Monday Night Raw.

En medio del ring se encontraban dos hombres; uno era alto, de buen cuerpo, con tatuajes, piel morena y solo usaba un sexy calzoncillo; el otro un poco mas bajo que el primero, piel blanca, usaba una camiseta roja, gorra roja y unos shorts. Y tenía un buen trasero.*

Ambos discutían por el WWE Championship. Randy Orton era el actual campeón, mientras que el otro era el contendiente numero 1.

— Cena, ya te dije que si quieres MI Championship tienes que esperar hasta Night Of Champions. — decía Orton a su rival

— No me interesa esperar hasta Night Of Champions, quiero la pelea ahora, o que Orton, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te quite el cinturón esta noche? — parloteaba The Marine con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que molestaba al otro.

— No me hagas reír Cena, yo no tengo miedo… — The Viper no pudo seguir hablando porque por todo el estadio se escucho el intro de The Corre.

Ambos voltearon hacia la entrada viendo como Wade Barrett, junto con su equipo hacían acto de aparición.

— Lo que faltaba, más idiotas sobre el ring — dijo molesto John cena haciendo que Randy se molestara por la indirecta.

Wade Barrett subió hasta el ring y tomo el micrófono que antes tenia Cena. Mientras que los demás (Justin Gabriel, Otunga, Slater, Darren Young y los antiguos The Nexus) se quedaron alrededor del ring.

— Si alguien merece pelear esta noche por el titulo, soy yo — grito Wade en la cara de Cena.

Randy iba a hablar, cuando en la pantalla apareció algo que sorprendió a todos.

— C-cena…— dijo Randy tratando de llamar la atención de John, pero el estaba como piedra.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, todo era silencio a excepción de los "ruidos" que se escuchaban gracias a lo que estaba en la pantalla gigante.

— _OH, si Randy, así… más fuerte… — _

— _ahg. Ya no puedo… me voy a… — _

Randy Orton y John Cena estaban con la boca, el público también estaba muy sorprendidos, unos gritaban ofensas, otros los felicitaban, todos los padres de familia le tapaban los ojos a sus pequeños, varios sufrían infartos, mientras que las fan girls se volvían locas.

Wade Barrett corrió hasta una de las esquinas y con sus dedos hacia una cruz que apuntaba a los otros dos. Otunga y Darren Young estaban casi desmayados. Slater miraba a Justin de una manera rara, los demás estaban perplejos.

Todo era un caos gracias al video que se transmitía una y otra y otra vez en la pantalla. Y como no era un desastre, si los protagonistas del video eran ni mas ni menos que Randy Orton y John Cena, y para desgracia de ellos, no era de alguna pelea o video de alguna fangirl, no… Eran ellos dos, en una cama, haciéndolo desenfrenadamente.

Quien los haya grabado era un dios para algunos y un desgraciado para otros.

Cuando los protagonistas del video prohibido volvieron en si, se miraron por un momento y luego agacharon la cabeza.

— Oye, Randy. — dijo John tratando de llamar la atención de su "rival"

— ¿Que quieres Cena? — respondió algo apenado The Viper.

— Creo que nos han descubierto — dijo volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso, John? — hablo sarcásticamente Randy Orton

"_OH... si… no pares Randy… así…" — _el video aun no era sacado del aire.

* * *

><p>¿F I N?<p>

.

.

.

.

**Esta locura fue creada por una amiga mía y yo (Marlene, ¡te extraño! ¿Por qué te fuiste tan lejos? T.T)**

**Etto… Ocurrió después de que la traume con un fanfic CenTon (que por cierto incluía "Eso", esta entre mis favoritos)**

***- lo del buen trasero de John Cena es idea de Marlene, no mía… Yo solo le pertenezco a Randy Orton *¬* (Fangirlea)**

**Creo que aparte de decir: No me maten por el OoC y el universo alterno y medio bizarro. Y se aceptan review's con dudas, correcciones, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc.**

**Es todo…**

.

.

_**S.G.**_


End file.
